My Only Love Sprung From My Only Fear
by myparadisepalace
Summary: Alex Carter and her twin brother Liam are demigods. After their house burns down killing their dad, step mom, and step brother, Leo brings them to Camp Half-blood. Nothing serious, just teenage demigod stuff. Leo/OC. Rated T for shirtless Leo and mild cursing
1. How it started

_Hello my lovely readers! I thought this up last night and just had to right it….my cat looks crazy right now….. but that's irrelevant! Please enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO **__**NOT **__**OWN PJO OR HOO OR THE CHARACTERS!**_

ALEX POV

I was hot and tired and everything hurt and my back was about to collapse. That's what I get for bringing my guitar along I guess. I don't even know why I was following this guy.

_Because your house just burned down along with your parents and youngest brother, that's why. Oh! You also have nowhere else to go. _As I thought this I started tearing up. I held it in though. There was no way I was going to show weakness now. I haven't cried once since it happened and I won't start now. Not in front of my brother and the boy that saved us. I refuse.

"Are we almost there yet?" I ask. I don't really know where there is, but I'm pretty sure it's the flying ship I see in the sky several miles away. The boy stopped talking to my brother and turned to look at me. He smiled softly. He had curly hair and tan skin and the most mesmerizing eye on the planet. He was skinny but also had muscle like he spent his life lifting weights. His hands looked tough but gentle. I found myself wanting to hold them for comfort but I decided against it.

"We'll probably be there in another hour or so but we can take a break if you like," I nodded and he turned to stared clearing the ground for us to sit down. I took my guitar off my back and it down and my brother did the same with his violin. My brother was a couple inches taller than me and had perfect blond hair that looked great no matter what. He had piercing grey eyes much like mine and had one of the goofiest grins in the world. He was practically a genius but so incredibly annoying it was easy to over look how smart he was.

Once we were all seated the man-child we had been following magically pulled wires and gears and started messing with them. My ADHD started acting up so I took out my guitar and started tuning it and playing a few chords. I started zoning out, wrapped up in my own world with just me and my faithful guitar. No worries or troubled or tears. No pain. I didn't even realize I was singing until I got to about the middle of the song:

**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold**

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide 

I normally wouldn't have minded someone watching me while I sang but something about the way the guy was staring at me made me nervous. He kind of looked like I had just gone to the center of his soul, the only thing keeping him together, and snapped it in half. It sucked. Then he suddenly got rid of it and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Leo. Leo Valdez," not really sure what to say I shook his hand then my brother.

"I'm Liam," my brother said after taking his hand out of Leo's grip. "This is my older twin sister Alex," he looked us up and down, making me feel a little self conscious. He took in everything, every little detail. My blue hair that got lighter as it went down my back, my soulless grey eyes, my dark clothing, and even my painted finger nails that were starting to chip.

"Isn't it hard to walk in those?" he pointed to my black lace-up boots that went up to my knees. I stared at them.

"Not really," I answered after a while. "Are you gonna tell us where we're going now?" he nodded and started telling us. We were going to a place called Camp Half-blood, a camp for demigods. He then proceeded to tell us about the Greek gods and that they are real and that my brother and I were the children of one. I officially labeled him as nuts.

That was until I looked back at the flying ship in the distance and I then labeled me even more insane than I thought I was. I believed him.

"Which god are you the child of?" my brother asked. He looked at me and grinned.

"Guess," he said. I now officially wanted to slap him.

"You're the son of Hephaestus," I declared. "You haven't stopped messing with those wires and you're on fire," he looked down and realized he was, in fact, on fire. He swore quite creatively and rushed to put out the fire on his shirt. This meant he had to take _off_ his shirt and stomp on. I wanted to laugh but at the same time I wanted to stare at his perfect body forever. Liam decided to burst out laughing and I just suppressed a giggle.

"Ha ha. Very funny you guys," he said, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Come on, let's go."

"What about your shirt?" I asked. He held up what was left of his shirt.

"Don't worry. We'll give it a proper funeral when we get to camp," only one thing went through my mind when he said that: he was gonna be shirtless the rest o the way. I so called dibs for walking in the back.

The ship was awesome. And then I saw the spider. Let's just say it wasn't pretty and leave it at that. I screamed, Liam told me to suck it up and deal with it even though he was not about to go anywhere near it, and Leo came in like the boss he was and fried it. He also came in with a shirt on. The world was so cruel to me.

Then it hit. Leo had just used _fire_ to kill a _spider._ My greatest fear had just destroyed my second greatest fear. Leo turned around with a grin that fell when he looked at me. I was shaking and it was hard to breath and all I wanted to do was run and hide. I hated myself right now but I hated fire even more. Fire had always been my greatest fear for as long as I could remember. The fact that my house just _burned_ down did not help.

"What's wrong? It's okay now. I killed the spi-"he stopped suddenly and looked down his hands. "Fire. You're afraid of the fire," he said it so calmly it hurt. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help it, fire terrified me.

"I won't hurt you. I swear I won't hurt you. I promise I won't do anything to harm you in any way," I looked at him with tears in my eyes and nodded. I didn't trust my voice to speak right now. It wasn't until I tried to step to the door did I realize Liam was holding my shoulders. I looked up at him to tell him I was okay but the face he was making let e know he wasn't letting go of me anytime soon.

It was a couple hours later that Leo told us we would be arriving soon. There had been no more spiders and Leo still had his shirt on and hadn't used his fire powers, well not in front of me, and I was messing with my guitar while Leo showed Liam all the different things that made the ship the ship and all the science-y stuff that held the ship together.

Before I started playing my guitar I went around the ship and gave myself a tour. I found the bed chambers and the first one I went into had the name _Annabeth _ written on the front of the door. Opening it I found books. There were stacks and piles of books. Some of the stacks were as tall as the four feet and eleven inches I had. Some taller. The only problem was that they were all in Greek. I don't really know how I knew that but I did. Once I learn Greek I was going to back here. I already knew Italian and French so learning one language wouldn't be too hard.

Packing up my guitar, I headed to the deck where Leo and Liam where. When I looked below us I couldn't believe my eyes. We were slowly descending to what must have been Camp Half-blood. At first glance it looked like a normal camp. I then noticed lava coming out of the rock wall and started panicking a little. I panicked even more when I noticed people were actually climbing it. There was no way anyone would be getting on that. Not even if pigs fly and there was a shirtless Leo at the top.

I then vowed to stop thinking about shirtless Leos until it actually happened again. Not that I could help it. His body was _perfect._ But that doesn't matter right now. I realized we landed and, shaking out of my daze, I followed the two guys in front of me to the shore.

My life would never be the same again.

_And I have no idea why I stopped writing there so please don't kill me! I didn't really know where to stop so I decided when they got to camp. This is my first fanfiction with an OC btw. I kind of feel bad for Leo, Alex fearing fire and all, but hey….it's my job to torture characters I love as a fanfiction writer. _

_REVIEWS AND CONTRUCTIVE CRITISIZOM WANTED!_

_Love you all!_


	2. I'm Claimed

_I got one review! Thank you! _

_I do NOT own PJO or HOO or any of the songs!_

Alex POV

The first thing that happened after I stepped off the ship: I fell. I missed the last step and I would have been able to stop myself if I hadn't had a guitar on my back and untied shoe strings. Just to add to that, I landed very ungracefully on a person. I don't even know when he got there. Maybe he saw me start to fall and went to help, but it didn't matter. He was too light, and I was too gods damn fat for him to be able to hold me up.

I wasn't really fat but compared to the guy I landed on I was. He was smallish, had black hair and dark clothing on. And he was totally gay. I wasn't gonna say anything though. He obviously didn't want anyone to know.

Here's the thing about me: I can read people like a book. I could look in their eyes and can instantly know how they were feeling or in some cases what they were thinking. I could even tell what their personality was like.

"I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled. Standing up I reached my hand out to help him up. He ignored it though and got up on his own. Rude.

"It's fine. Are you hurt?" I shook my head to answer. I then realized that of six other people were walking up. One of them was running and slammed into Leo, causing him to fall to the ground with the girl on top of him.

"Leo! Four weeks! No IM, no letter, nothing! What the hell took you so long to get them!" the girl was screaming at him but something the way she said/yelled it was in a more sisterly way. That made me feel better.

"Sorry, Beauty Queen. It's not like I could just kidnap them or something," he said with a sly grin that made me a little nervous. He got up but the girl wouldn't let go. Leo laughed; "Did you miss me that much?" the girl just nodded.

"Leo, don't just show up and steal your best friend's girlfriend the moment you get back. It's rude," a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes said. The girl let go and went to her boyfriend. Leo was going to man hug him when another girl with a lot of hair was in his arms. Was he really that popular?

"Hazel! Please let go before Zhang turns into a rhino and runs me over!" the boy, Zhang, was in fact glaring at Leo and I would not be surprised if he did turn into a rhino. The girl giggled and let go. She then turned to the boy next to me.

"Nico, are you okay! You're covered in dirt!"

"Sorry," I responded. "I fell and I kind of landed on him," the girl just laughed and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hazel and this is Nico," she said, motioning to Nico. I shook her hand.

"I'm Alex Carter and that's my twin brother Liam," I pointed to Liam who was standing in the background being unsocial. This was weird because he did most of the talking. I was usually shunned and treated as outcast. Not that I cared, it was less drama. I gave Liam a look that said I was done talking and wanted him to take over. He took the cue and stepped to greet everyone. I stayed behind him not talking. Nico kept his eyes on me the entire time.

After a few minutes we were taken to the big house where we met Chiron the centaur. Of course I didn't get to see his horse part as he was in his wheelchair the whole time. So not far.

After touring the whole camp it was finally dinner. And I had nowhere to sit. The campers where allowed to sit where they want (I was told it used be the campers had to sit with their siblings) and I didn't know who to sit by. My brother was sitting with Leo and his friends but I didn't want to bother them. I saw a smallish table at the back so I sat there. It was peaceful here. I got to watch everything and no one messed with me besides giving me odd stares and looks.

"Hey, Clumsy. This is my table," looking up I saw Nico glaring down at me. It was funny though because even though most people might believe he was about to skin them alive he was obviously glad someone would actually sit at 'his' table. _Don't be stupid, Alex. He might be your friend if you don't start saying your stupid smartass comments for everything! _Thanks for the encouragement brain.

"Would it kill you if I sat here for the time being? I don't really have any other place to sit," I tried to sound helpless. He wasn't falling for it, though.

"You could sit with your brother."

"And destroy his chance of making friends? Nope! I'm good!" he sat down across from me. Did that mean he would let me stay? I didn't know. I hadn't made a friend since the third grade.

"Whatever you say, Clumsy."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Alex!"

"I like Clumsy better. You know, since the first time we met you fell on me. It makes sense."

"Stop using logic! It messes with my brain!" that made me sound stupid. At least I wasn't sounding like the know-it-all most people I know think I am.

Nico stared at me, almost like he was looking through my soul. "You don't have to make yourself sound like an idiot. Just say what you want. I don't really care."

If the boy wasn't gay I would have fallen in love with him. No one has ever told me that. Not even my brother, who said the same smartass comments as me. The only difference was that he could get friends. I wouldn't be able to get a _dog _to stay by my side, and believe me, I've tried.

"What color is your hair really?" the question startled me out of my thoughts.

"It's blonde. The same color as my brother's," I answered quietly.

"Why did you dye it?"

"So I didn't look so much like Liam," he stared at me, wide eyes. "Not that I didn't like him! I was bullied a lot and I didn't want people to mess with him just because he was my brother. I dyed my hair so people wouldn't think that we were related, that we just happened to have similar qualities. The fact that he's taller than me also helped."

"So basically you dyed your hair to protect your brother?"

"An older sister will do almost anything to protect their little brother," I stated softly. I glanced at Nico to see that his head was lowered and he seemed to be staring at his hands in his lap.

"I know," he said quietly. He quickly shook his head, as if trying to get rid of whatever he was thinking about. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a giant owl flying into the mess hall and landing on my brother's head. There were gasps and cheers and some of the Aphrodite girls started fangirling. All the noise stopped, however, when a second, smaller owl came flying in and landed on my head.

No one cheered for me. Not for the outcast, blue haired girl who had just been claimed as a daughter of Athena.

_So there wasn't any songs in this chapter but they were claimed! it was kind of obvious though... anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU, DEAR READERS!_


	3. friends and love and awkwardness

_Thank you so much for the reviews! To be honest I didn't really like this chapter but I had to write it or nothing would make sense. I'll try harder next time! So if anything doesn't make sense in this chapter, or in future chapters, just tell me and I'll try to explain._

_The reason Alex and Liam aren't the children of Apollo is simply because I wanted them to be different. While most Athena children are knowledgeable in history and strategies I wanted Alex to have more knowledge in other subjects. For example, while Liam is has normal qualities for a child of Athena excluding being an expert violin player, Alex is knowledgeable in music, astronomy, languages, dinosaurs, and Greek myths (of course). _

_I hoped that cleared some things up!_

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**_

LEO POV

Something set my blood boiling when no one cheered. _So they'll cheer for the guy but they won't cheer for Alex. She's __**way**__ cuter than Liam anyway. What was wrong with them?! Wait… did I just call her cute? _Pushing aside the thought I stood up and started clapping. I didn't care if no one else would.

Then, out of everyone in the room, Nico di Angelo stood and clapped with me.

That guy was officially awesome.

I heard clapping behind me and turned to see Percy standing. It was just the three of us (and I'm pretty sure Percy was only clapping because of her hair) but she still smiled. It was the only smile that could win against an Aphrodite child smile.

"Sit your asses down. No one has to clap for her," I looked down at Liam. I wanted to slap him. "Clapping because you feel bad for her isn't being nice. You're just making yourself look like a fool."

"Good thing I always look like a fool," I grabbed my food and walked over to the table Alex and Nico were sitting at. Sitting down I saw Percy and Annabeth arguing and soon Percy walked over and sat at the table, too.

"You guys are idiots," Alex deadpanned. By then everyone had started talking, and laughing at the three idiots who just stood up for a really cute girl. Damn… I called her cute again. "Percy, right? Didn't that just make your girlfriend mad?"

"She'll get over it. She already knows I'm an idiot so it's nothing new," Percy was picking at his food so I knew he was upset. Next to him, Nico just sat there, staring at his food. He then proceeded to hit his head on the table.

"OW! Ugh…. Did I really just do that?" Alex giggled.

"Standing up and clapping or hitting your head on the table? Because both were pretty stupid," Nico glared at her. Crap. She was dead.

"Both," yep, she was dead. He was smiling.

"Yes. Yes you did."

"Shit! Nico, you're bleeding!" Percy turned to Nico and started cleaning the wound on his forehead with a napkin. Nico, on the other hand, was blushing a little and glaring at Alex, who was smiling that beautiful smile that could put the sun to shame and oh my gods Leo, shut up.

"Shut up, Alex."

"But I'm not saying anything!"

"You're thinking."

"Is it now against to law to think?" I glanced back and forth between the two, and then at Percy, who was still cleaning Nico's cut. Nico blushed even more. OHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS! Nico was gay.

"Shut up, Valdez," his blush got even more intense.

"But I wasn't saying anything."

"Nico, don't get mad at people for thinking. It's not a crime. Now stop moving so I can clean this properly!"

"Yes sir," I was going to have so much fun.

"Percy, stop! We have to go give offerings to our dads!" crap. Alex. I glanced over at her and I noticed she was shaking.

"We… have… toputourfoodinthegiantfire! Can't I just, um, stay here? Yeah. I'll do that. I'll just sit right here where it's safe and yeah…. That cool with you guys?" damn that hurt.

"I'm sorry, Alex. But, um, if it'll make you feel better, I'll make sure the fire doesn't hurt you. Since I can control it and all…" I just freaking lied to her! I can't control that fire! It has a whole freaking mind of its own. Believe me; I've tried to control it.

"Yeah, okay. That works. I guess… do I really have to go?" I nodded and looked over at Percy and Nico. They were looking at us, both with sad eyes.

"Alex, are you…" Nico started.

"Afraid of fire?" Percy finished. Ohmygods! They finish each other's sentences. They're mental synchronization can have but one explanation!

"Ohmygods!" Alex exclaimed.

"What?"

"They finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"Shut up!" Nico yelled at us. Percy just looked at us like an idiot.

"I don't get it but so do you two," good job pointing out the obvious, Seaweed Brain. We were now a group of three blushing teenagers and an oblivious idiot.

Let's just say Alex freaked and leave it at that. It took Nico's awkward comforting, Percy's water powers, me staying a good 3 yards away for five minutes, and a spider running across the table for Alex to calm down. We then had to deal with her freaking out over the spider. Luckily Percy had to deal with Annabeth freaking out very spiders everyday so that wasn't too hard.

"Maybe we should skip the bonfire tonight," I suggested once I was allowed to sit at the table again. They immediately agreed. Yep. That's right. I'm a genius. Mental high five!

Noticing that everyone had started leaving already we stated making our way to the beach. It was really nice. We walked and talked about almost everything; even Nico. He seemed brighter somehow. I don't know, maybe it was because of Alex. Just being around her made you want to be happy.

We were out there for a while until Percy got bored. Not good at all.

"Percy, stop playing with water," Nico complained. "Percy! I'm serious! Stop it!" Nico was drenched. It was actually really funny. Alex and I were on the ground laughing and Percy was just standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Percy."

"Yes, Nico?"

"I hate you," Alex and I started laughing even more when he said that.

"Sure you do, Nico."

"L-Leo! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex gasped.

"Yep!" and we sang. "Percy, I love you! Percy I do! When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

Nico blushed like crazy. I felt kind of bad for him but it was just so funny and Percy just didn't get it.

"You guys. That's not funny. Don't joke about things like that," Percy scolded us like we were five. He turned to Nico, "Sorry, Neeks. I was just playing," he used his powers to dry Nico off.

"Thanks. Don't call me Neeks," he said, managing a smile. It quickly disappeared.

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" we were screwed.

_Haha. They're screwed! I hoped you enjoyed!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	4. Annie Belle and some blue pancakes

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO **__**NOT**__** OWN PJO OR HOO**_

ALEX POV

Good news: I didn't get in trouble since I was the new kid. Bad news: Annabeth kicked me out of the Athena cabin.

No one said anything about it either! Except Percy, Nico, and Leo but no one listened to them. Annabeth and Percy aren't talking and I don't know if they'll make up or not. I swear, I'm about to shove them in a closet and keep them in there until they make up. Or Percy comes out of it and confesses his love for Nico (because that'll happened- note the sarcasm).

Nico, Percy and Leo offered to let me stay in their cabins but I chose Nico's cabin since he was single, gay, and his only sibling went back to a different camp. Even though the only thing I had with me besides my clothes was my guitar, Percy and Leo felt it necessary to walk me to the Hades cabin and help me settle in.

Meaning they snuck in, in the middle of the night with ice cream and blue soda to have a slumber party. The idiots saw nothing wrong with this! I knew for a fact they three of them never really hung out together but they were acting like they had been friends all their lives. I was fine with it, though, and it seemed like they were, too. The more we talked, the more comfortable we got with each other.

It was a little past two in the morning when we realized that Percy had fallen asleep. Nico immediately got up to find a sharpie. When he was done writing on Percy's forehead it read: _ALL HAIL THE GHOST KING. (__NICO __NOT MINNOS). _I didn't get it but it was really funny.

"Nico!" I talked/sang. "We need to have a little talk!" he looked up where he was staring at sleeping Percy and paled when he looked at Leo and me.

"No we don't! I mean… it can wait until morning, besides I'm really tired!" he faked yawned. "See?"

"Yeah, okay. Do as you wish, but we will have that talk," he was totally going to regret waiting to talk about it in the morning. Nico, not noticing the evil glint in my eyes, curled up next to Percy like it was the most natural thing in the world to him and fell asleep almost as soon as his head was on the floor.

Looking around I notice some games on the shelf by Nico's bed. Crawling over, careful not to wake the two sleeping idiots on the floor, I went through the games he had. Surprisingly, they were normal family games. He had Life, Clue, Twister, and a few others. He even had chess. I pulled it out and walked back over to where Leo was sitting on the floor. I didn't even ask him if he knew how to play and started setting up the pieces.

"I'll have you know that not even Annabeth can beat me at chess," Leo gloated. He glanced at me and I smirked. He was telling the truth, but he didn't know I could practically read people's minds, allowing me to have a basic idea of what they will do and how to avoid any traps they may set.

His smug look faded after thirty games: 30:0.

It was about an hour later when Percy woke up and noticed Nico sleeping beside him. He smiled lazily down at him and grabbed the sharpie that was lying on the floor next to them. On Nico's cheek he wrote: _I CAN SURF NOW. _I didn't get that either but Percy looked really happy and after capping the sharpie, he wrapped his arms around Nico, snuggling him, and fell asleep.

Leo and I were on our 144th game when the door flung open. A very angry Annabeth came marching in, yelling at the top of her lungs. "PERSEUS JACKSON! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS CABIN RIGHT NOW I WILL- what the hell are you doing snuggling Nico?" Leo and I were laughing our heads off. Both Percy and Nico had bolted up when Annabeth came in, but they were still in each other's arms and had no clue what was going on. Nico, finally noticing the position he was in, blushed, and ran to the bathroom, abandoning us.

Thinking it would be funny to let Percy deal with Annabeth (hey, she's his girlfriend), Leo and I went back to our chess match. I was vaguely aware of Annabeth yelling hear lungs out when I won again.

"CHECKMATE!" I jumped up and yelled. Annabeth turned stared in shock. Leo, Percy, and I started laughing. "That's 144 to 0! What do have to say now Mr. Not Even Annie belle Can Beat Me?" I made up the nickname for Annabeth just then but I think I would stick to calling her that.

"I think you're reading my mind," he answered wide-eyed.

"Something like that," I shrugged. I was going to laugh some more but Nico came crashing in, tears in his eyes. It took me a few moments to realize they were tears of happiness.

"How the Hades did you even remember that?!" he asked between sobs, staring straight at Percy.

"Ummm… Well… It was one of the first things you ever asked me and I thought that you should be the first I told since you were the only one who ever ask me and… yeah," did I ever mention how cute Percy was? He started blushing which caused Annie Belle to kind of freak. While Percy and Nico were the only people who actually knew what was going on the rest of us were left to our imaginations. Not to mention the fact that Annie Belle was staring daggers at Nico.

"When did he even ask you this, Percy?" Annie Belle asked.

"It was after you fell off the cliff. Why?" Percy looked up at her with innocence written all over his face.

"Wait," I said. "If you're the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, why didn't you know better than to fall off a cliff?" I directed the question towards Annie Belle but Percy and Nico started laughing their asses off and Annie Belle's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"It wasn't funny! Percy, stop laughing! You were the one who actually broke the rules to find me! It's not funny!" Annie Belle was yelling again. I really don't know how she hasn't lost her voice yet.

"Sorry, Annabeth! Nico asked me that, too!" Percy responded once he had calmed down a little. Annie Belle then continued to glare at Nico.

"I was ten! And I had kind of just found out that the Gods existed. Cut me some slack!" Nico explained.

"No. I don't care how old you were. That was a serious situation and I just so happened to save your life by falling off that cliff."

"Alright, _Mom_. I'll watch my mouth next time."

"There's going to be a next time? Annabeth, isn't two cliffs enough?" Percy whined. I knew he was joking, but the moment he said it Annie Belle slapped him. Hard.

"I'm so glad you're able to joke about that, Percy, but unlike you, I still haven't gotten over the second cliff," she kicked him and left the cabin.

"I'd ask about the second cliff but I feel like that a subject that shouldn't be brought up," I looked around at them, Nico was playing with the hem of his shirt, Leo was messing with some wires, and Percy was rubbing his side. Not knowing what to say I decided to say something random. "I want blue pancakes!" at this Percy and Nico looked up and smiled like they were thinking the same thing.

"We're going to my mom's for breakfast!" Percy jumped up and pulled Nico up with him. "Grab onto Nico guys!" not really sure what was going on, I did what I was told and grabbed onto Nico's arm and Leo, who was too lazy to get up, grabbed on to Nico's leg.

Before I knew what was happening, we were sucked into darkness and just as quickly landed in somebody's living room.

"Mom!" Percy shouted. "I'm home! And I brought friends!" and this, a lady came out of what I expected to be the kitchen (she had on an apron) and a man followed her. The lady looked to be around her late thirties and about seven months pregnant. The man was around the same age and starting to grey on the top of his head.

When Percy saw them, he ran and hugged the woman, who I assumed to be his mother, and then preceded to kiss her giant belly, "Hey, mom. Hello, little brother and sister," that caught my attention. No wonder she was so big, she was having twins.

"Hello, Paul," Percy shook hands with the man, Paul.

"Percy, you have something on your forehead," Percy slapped his hand to forehead and rubbed. Nico started laughing thus causing Percy to glare at him. After a moment the glare turned into smirk.

"Don't forget you still have writing on your cheek," this caused Nico to blush and cover his cheek with his hand.

Sally turned to us and smiled, she was looking at Nico. "Nico, you haven't visited us in ages!" she came over and gave him a hug, squeezing the breath out of him. "Are you eating right? Sleeping fine? You haven't gotten into any trouble, have you?" by this point, I couldn't tell who was blushing more, Nico or Percy. Before I could decide, she turned to Leo and gave him a hug just as big. "Leo Valdez, you better not be running from the cops! If I find out you burnt another building down I swear I might turn you in this time!"

"No worries, Sally! It was only half a building!"

"You better be joking," she have him a halfhearted glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" he awkwardly laughed it off. Giving him another glare she turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Percy's mom. You can call me Sally. What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Alex Carter, daughter of Athena," I stuck out my hand but instead of shaking it, she grabbed it and pulled me into hug, her stomach making it a little more difficult than it should have to hug someone.

"I can only assume you came here for a certain breakfast," she said as she pulled away from me and turned to Percy, who smiled nervously. "I guess I can make some pancakes for my son and his friends. Why don't you go wait in Percy's room until I call," with that she ushered us into the hall and went back to the kitchen with Paul.

"Blue," was the first thing I said when I walked into Percy's room. "I love it!" was the second thing I said. His room was completely blue. The only thing that wasn't was the wall his bed was up against. The wall was covered completely in pictures. The earliest pictures he looked around twelve and Annie Belle and a satyr were in most of them. The latest looked like they could've been taken a few weeks ago and had many more people.

There was one picture that was different from the rest. It was a hand drawing of a girl around sixteen. She was wearing a dress the women might have worn in ancient Greece and had long hair that was tie into a braid. She was beautiful. "Who is she?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Calypso," but it wasn't Percy who answered. It was Leo.

_And that's the end! Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry about the late update! I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now. I have to study for finals… ugh! Ohmygods. So I'm writing the part were Sally comes in and my phone decided then that it was going to play Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo. I almost skipped it because it was probably the worst time for it to play! I only have that song because of joke between me and my friend! But whatever… oh. My. Gods. I have a day and a half left of school! I am sooooooooo excited! HELLO SUMMER! GOODBYE CLOUDS OF GREY! HELLO SKIES OF BLUE! Yes that was quote from High School Musical 2. No, I don't like that movie._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
